


Все собаки попадают в рай

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: …Он ещё ни разу не слышал у Десятого такого встревоженного голоса.





	Все собаки попадают в рай

Он свалился уже у самой границы владений Вонголы. Машину пришлось бросить ещё минут пятнадцать назад; она не была рассчитана на подобные гонки по пересеченной местности, да и бензина оставались сущие капли. Чертовы Боргезе, из-за них все пошло наперекосяк.

Попытавшись подняться, он тут же рухнул обратно, прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать — преследователи все ещё могли рыскать где-то рядом. Простреленный бок был липким от крови; с перевязки, наспех сделанной им из обрывков рубашки, толку было мало. Забавное он, должно быть, представляет собой сейчас зрелище — в одних лишь брюках и пиджаке… Жаль, посмеяться здесь некому.

Хотя последнее, наверное, и к лучшему. Вряд ли те, кто за ним гонится, отнесутся к ситуации с должным юмором.

Он все-таки встал — с трудом и держась за ствол дерева. Он не может подохнуть здесь; его ждет Десятый. Десятый уверен, что его правая рука выполнит поручение, и он не имеет права подвести своего босса. Только не сейчас.

Перед глазами все плыло. Проклятье, и почему особняк Вонголы построили посреди этого дурацкого леса? Понятно, что это стратегически выгодно, но как же сейчас некстати. И как же некстати то, что чертовы предатели Боргезе перекрыли все нормальные дороги… Впрочем, уже само их предательство было удивительно некстати.

Гокудера споткнулся о какой-то корень и едва не свалился снова, удержав равновесие в последний момент. Сознание все больше мутнело, последние силы вместе с тонким ручейком крови убегали прочь. Кажется, он уже много ее потерял, этой живительной влаги… Не думать об этом. Если он сейчас начнет задумываться о чем-то ещё кроме необходимости передвигать ноги, то точно грохнется в обморок, и нет никакой гарантии, что не очнется уже на том свете.

Все же упал; сколько он прошел с предыдущего падения — двести шагов, триста?.. Надо вставать. Надо вставать и идти дальше; он сейчас поднимется, только отдохнет немного, а то ноги тяжелые, как двухтонные колоды, да и голова не лучше. Он полежит ещё совсем чуть-чуть… и встанет, да, обязательно встанет…

До лихорадочно мечущегося сознания донеслись какие-то голоса. Его все же догнали? Рука — черт побери, как же трудно ею шевелить — потянулась к пистолету, вот только медленно, слишком медленно… Он не успевает, голоса уже совсем рядом.

Ему все-таки удалось добраться до кобуры, теперь главное — вытянуть оружие и успеть выстрелить. Меньше чем с двумя противниками на счету он умирать не собирается.

Вскинуть руку… Черт! Правый, простреленный бок пронзила огненная вспышка боли, на некоторое время вышвырнувшая его из реальности; следующее мгновение, которое он помнит, — его поднимают и куда-то несут. Значит, все же не враги? Или Боргезе решили захватить Хранителя Вонголы живым, благо он предоставил им такую возможность?.. В висках бешено пульсировала кровь, не давая возможности расслышать разговор неизвестных, а перед глазами и вовсе плыли разноцветные круги. Гокудера попытался дернуться и тут же захрипел от резкой боли в боку — удивительно, как он продержался так долго, если сейчас не может даже шевельнуться. 

Боль нарастала, полностью затапливая сознание; не в силах ей сопротивляться, он безвольно обмяк на руках несущих его людей и просто-напросто отключился.

***

…Десятый, это ведь был голос Десятого?.. Значит, все же Вонгола, не враги. Безумно хотелось собственными глазами убедиться в своей правоте, но сейчас даже поднятие век — немыслимый подвиг. Гокудера никогда бы не подумал, что окажется как-нибудь в такой ситуации…

…Он ещё ни разу не слышал у Десятого такого встревоженного голоса.

— Что с ним?

— Гокудера-сан потерял очень много крови. Внутренние органы не задеты, но если не предпринять срочных мер…

— Так предпринимайте, чего вы ждете?!

Да, и такого злого — тоже…

Неужели это они о нем?..

Провал.

Следующая вспышка — свет бьет в глаза, и уже почти не больно, только чертовски холодно, и он, кажется, лежит на чем-то металлическом. Вокруг суетятся люди — внезапно обострившийся слух позволяет различить едва ли не каждый шорох — и громкий голос, подстегивающий суматоху вокруг. Что именно говорит — не разобрать, да и нужно ли?.. Все это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения; главное — он выполнил миссию, доверенную ему Десятым…

…Провал.

Тихо, неестественно тихо. Если бы Гокудера верил в загробную жизнь, он мог бы подумать, что очнулся уже в раю — или в аду, что куда более вероятно. Хотя нет, если прислушаться, то где-то очень далеко отсюда можно расслышать голоса.

— Операция прошла успешно, однако его не следует тревожить в ближайшее время. Я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь за своего Хранителя, Десятый, но я категорически не рекомендовал бы вам…

— Хорошо. Я подожду, сколько требуется.

Слабая вспышка возмущения — как этот некто смеет указывать Десятому?! — тут же потонула в волне какого-то странного безразличия. Тело казалось деревянной колодой; впрочем, боли не было, так что и на том спасибо.

…Все это абсолютно не важно. Он выполнил задание, да, но он едва не подвел Десятого…

Снилась ему какая-то муть, которую он не запомнил.

…Проснулся он от чьего-то явно ощутимого присутствия. Так им воспринимался один-единственный человек в мире — Десятый, и Гокудера попытался что-то сказать, но, судя по вырвавшемуся из горла сипению, не слишком преуспел. Открыть глаза тоже не получилось; впрочем, Десятый его все же расслышал и тут же оказался рядом:

— Гокудера-кун?

Сил кивнуть не было. Хотя Десятый, судя по всему, и не ожидал ответа.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги — похоже, босс отошел к окну или ещё куда-то. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, пока вязкую тишину не разорвали слова:

— Семья Боргезе наказана за свое предательство.

Это было сказано с таким гневом, что Гокудера не мог не удивиться; обычно Десятый вел себя куда спокойнее. Хотя, конечно, все было правильно — Боргезе предали и должны были ответить за это. К тому же они напали на курьера, что противоречило всему неписаному своду правил мафии.

— Они чуть не убили тебя.

Он чуть не подвел Десятого. Он чуть не дал себя убить.

Он бесконечно виноват перед Десятым; и за его беспокойство — тоже виноват.

Послышались стремительные шаги — Десятый подошел к нему снова; Гокудера мучительно хотел сказать что-нибудь — извиниться, попросить прощения, — но проклятая слабость оставляла его всего лишь слушателем.

…Это произошло внезапно — просто его губ коснулись чужие губы, и Гокудера понял, что Десятый целует его; это длилось совсем недолго, но это было.

— Не смей умирать, слышишь? — шепнули ему в губы. — Не смей умирать, Гокудера, ты нужен мне…

Поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как и начался — Десятый резко отстранился и, судя по хлопку двери, вышел из комнаты, не увидев, как Гокудера слабо улыбнулся в ответ на его слова.

Он нужен Десятому…

Теперь он точно не умрет, что бы не случилось.

Пока он нужен Десятому — ему есть ради чего жить.


End file.
